


Owen Sucks!

by okemmelie



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, the usual, there's a bit of swearing and a knife, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Curt thinks Owen is annoying. Sometimes they're forced to do missions together and it's the absolute worst. Sometimes they work against each other and it's somehow even more horrible. So, what else do you need to know? Owen sucks!
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Owen Sucks!

**Author's Note:**

> written for the starkid writes discord's weekly prompt of "enemies to lovers" but uhhhh it's also enemies to lovers to enemies i guess. it's just dumb is what it is!
> 
> inspired by this tumblr post: https://helenmcwife.tumblr.com/post/190075661132/sunflower-goblin-pimby-brought-a-kiss-to-the

There are many parts of the job that Curt loves with his whole heart. Being a spy is very fulfilling and saving the world is  _ so  _ good on the ego.

But there’s just some things he absolutely cannot stand and all of them are named Owen Carvour. He’s new in the job, even more new than Curt, and he has an ego, even more so than Curt. He has this sly smirk and this aloof attitude that Curt just can’t help but to hate.

Luckily, he’s with the MI6, so Curt doesn’t have to endure his presence  _ all  _ the time. But all the times he does, it’s nothing but awful, awful and even more awful. They’ll be working together and Cynthia will call them, asking for an update. And before Curt has the chance to give her one, Owen will grab his wrist and take credit for everything. It’s endlessly annoying and Curt sometimes wishes he could just strangle the other boy. Of course, he doesn’t actually want to do that. Only metaphorically or whatever.

One day, Curt discovers that there’s one thing worse than working alongside Owen Carvour. Working against him.

They’re both after the same information and they both show up on the same time and Curt knows he has to get it before Owen, because he needs a win! And he needs a win against Owen specifically.

When Owen gets his hands on the papers before him, Curt does the only thing he can think of. He sneaks up behind his fellow agent, pulls a knife on him and presses it against his throat.

It only makes Owen laugh, which just makes Curt hate him even more. “Oh, Curt.” Owen slowly turns to face him, careful not to get cut. “I don’t know if you wanna do that.”

“Why not?” Curt challenges. He even raises an eyebrow to show he’s serious. “My orders were to get those papers safely back home to America and I cannot do that if you’re in my way.”

Owen narrows his eyes for a second. He’s thinking and Curt hates that. “Alright. You can have it.”

Curt tilts his head a bit to the side. “Wait, really? I didn’t think it would be so easy.”

Then Owen smiles. It’s snarky and Curt hates that even more. “Just get that knife away from my throat and I’ll hand it to you.”

He considers asking him to promise, but promises means nothing in espionage. Sure, he hates Owen, but he doesn’t want to have to kill him, so he decides to trust him. For now.

And sure enough. Owen hands him the papers. He puts them safely in the pocket of his blazer. “There we go. Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

“Yeah, but w–”

Before Curt can finish asking him why, he feels a pair of lips on his and while part of him wants to pull back, to not make out with Owen Carvour of all people, another part of him seems to not think it’s a bad idea.

Sadly for Curt’s sense of self pride, he decides to listen to the part of him that tells him to take Owen Carvour back to his hotel room and sleep with him.

And sadly for his self-proclaimed title of best fucking spy, both Owen and the papers are gone when he wakes up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> want more of curt being a dumb idiot? current521 wrote a sequel which you can read right here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184365


End file.
